Monocromía
by Yomi-sama
Summary: El mundo en blanco y negro ¿nunca tuvieron esas sensacion? perder la esperanza en el amor, cerrar tu corazon y convertirte en un amargo espectador. Drabble


Monocromía.

_Yomi: Hola! me presento acá me conocerán como Yomi, pero en AmorYaoi me conocen como Kitsune_16. Solo quería explicar eso para evitar que aya malentendidos ya que este drabble también esta publicado allí. _

_Bueno vuelvo a explicar este es un Drabble, es la primera vez que escribo un así que espero no haber escrito un total desastre D: todos las criticas serán bien recibidas pero intenten no ser muy crueles u.u_

_Bueno ya no molesto mas, espero les guste._

Ya no soportaría mas ese espectáculo, no era una ser insensible, que no demostrase los sentimientos abiertamente no significaba que careciera de ellos. Por eso, ya no soportaría un solo segundo más ver a las dos personas que amaba y había amado enroscarse en el sillón de aquella fiesta. Kagami y Aomine, sus dos luces, eran esas personas.

Ya no podía seguir contemplando más esa escena, se levanto de forma brusca llamando la atención de Kise que se había quedado a su lado y había estado hablándole durante la noche. No quiso parecer mal educado por lo que se disculpo adecuadamente con Kise y salió fuera con la escusa de que necesitaba aire fresco.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta el aire de la noche veraniega le inundo los pulmones, el sentimientos suprimido en la fiesta comenzó a ganar terreno en su cuerpo. Antes de darse cuenta comenzó a correr por las calles de Tokyo, necesitaba correr intentando que todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos en su interior se calmara. Sintió sus ojos apunto de derramar lagrimas, para su fortuna las calles se encontraban vacías, nadie se molestaba en salir a las 3 de la mañana.

No tardo mucho tiempo en que su cuerpo pidiera un entretiempo en su carrera. Se detuvo en una esquina, su cuerpo tembló amenazando con caer al suelo. Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, su cuerpo a punto de derrumbarse sobre la vereda. Que espectáculo mas lamentable...

Se adelanto a las circunstancias y se dejo caer de rodillas. El dolor se abría paso en su pecho desgarrando todo a su paso, sus ojos azules ahora rojos e hinchados. Si seguía así estaba seguro que terminaría por desmayarse, jamás había sentidos un dolor igual... o tal vez si durante su último juego en Teiko.

Su pulso cardíaco corría a una velocidad inimaginable. Su respiración salía de forma entrecortada, produciendo un sonido lamentable similar al de un animal herido. Todo se comenzaba a tornar negro... los colores que Kagami había regresado a su vida se estaban escurriendo por el suelo, los arboles cercanos perdieron el verde, el cielo nocturno se volvió de un negro profundo que amenazaba con tragarlo todo, la luz de los focos cercanos se volvió opaca y sin vida. El mundo se volvió monocromático.

Su pulso se relajo, su rostro volvió a ser inmutable, ese era su mundo, un mundo que no debería haber abandonado jamás.

Jamás debió haberse dejado llevar los sentimientos de colores que Kagami le había regalado ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada con lo de Aomine? Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

_Pero cariño, ¿quién podría amar a alguien invisible?_

Que idiota fui-soltó mirando el negro firmamento.

No tenia por que seguir engañándose, todo siempre había sido claro a sus ojos, nadie ama a los fantasmas. El era la sombra en los pasillos, nada más que eso. El sexto jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros, El pase mágico de Seirin. Nombres sin significado.

Se irguió con tranquilidad su cuerpo se había vuelto más ligero desde que el mundo perdió color. Esa calma de la monocromía era buena en esos casos, aunque a veces era muy desesperante, nada bueno salía de la tranquilidad en exceso... tal vez de eso hablaba Einstein cuando dijo que en la calma también está el caos...

Yomi: Bien la idea de esto era que Kuroko fuera rescatado por Shigehiro pero decidí dejarlo como esta, no sé porque pero me encanta el drama xDD, por cierto lo del mundo de Tetsu-chan quiere decir que cerró su corazón una vez mas... debería haber explicado eso... mierda, bueno espero lean esto xD gomen.

Y sobre lo de Einstein:

_Tres reglas básicas:_

_En el caos esta la sencillez._

_En el conflicto esta la armonía._

_En medio de la dificultad esta la oportunidad._

Bueno solo hice mi propia interpretación de la primera regla, por que desde mi punto de vista en la sencillez(calma) también se encuentra el caos.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas si hay faltas ortográficas, nunca fui muy buena en ello. Gracias por leer.


End file.
